We found love, adopted from thesun'slover
by Chaotic Assassin 11
Summary: Everyone ignores Percy and his half-sister, Rochelle. Percy was betrayed by Annabeth and she chose to be with his arrogant half-brother, David. The two young half-Bloods left Camp with their cousin, Nico and they met Chaos, they were claimed as her Adopted Son and daughter. And they brought some friends back to life, guess who?
1. Chapter 1 Betrayed

We Found Love by thesun'slover, adopted by Chaotic Assassin Chapter 1:Betrayed  
Disclaimer: All rights go to Mr. Riordan.  
Me: Don't know why but-PERSEUS JACKSON COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!  
Percy: HADES NO!  
Me: THEN I'LL DO IT THE HARD WAY! *holding a duct tape* You will die Mr. Jackson! *tying Percy*  
Percy: MOMMY! *tied up*  
Me: Shut up Prissy! *putting duct tape in his mouth*  
Percy: Mpppppphhhhhh!  
Me: Feel the peace!  
Clarisse: *came in* Hey that's what I call him, punk!  
Me: Not in my world, La Rue! *deadliest death glare*  
Clarisse: I'll just go to that corner and shut up.  
Me: Much better, dear. I'll give you ice cream later  
Clarisse: Okay! :)  
Me: Enjoy reading this fic guys!  
Clarisse: NO FLAMES! I'll be a good girl just for the ice cream!  
Chapter 1 : Betrayed  
As you know i am not thesun'slover so i am just reposting the first 9 chapters. After that will be my own work.  
Percy's POV:  
Today's the day I'm gonna propose to my Wise Girl! (clap your hands everybody! *sarcastic*) I have the ring that Beckendorf made before the war. I already missed my old friends like Silena, Beckendorf, etc. All those who died just to save the gods and for everyone. I really missed Luke who helped me kill Kronos. As I walk to Camp Half-Blood Hill, I saw a familiar girl with long blonde hair walking towards the border too. I ran to meet the girl when I reached her, I was surprise to see my favourite half-sister. It was Rochelle. Rochelle was the only daughter of Posiedon who is good on using, handling , and shooting arrows.  
I said "Wow. You can't even recognize your own brother?", when I said that her eyes widened.  
"Perce!" she yelled in reply, she hugged me and I hugged back "I missed you so much! How are you?" I said "I missed you too. I believe that you're done with your quest? And yes I'm fine. How about you?" "I'm fine sis. And yeah I've just finished the quest that Lady Athena gave me just to prove her that I'm worthy to, marry Annabeth." I said in reply smiling "Oh." she said, she forced a smile. I don't know why but Rochelle and Annabeth never get along.  
*Flashback*  
I just finished teaching new campers how to hold and disarm a sword when I saw Annabeth and Rochelle fighting inside the Posiedon cabin as usual. I only heard "You're not worthy to be with my brother!" "How dare you tell me that?! You're just his little weak sister." "What did you just call me?" "I called you weak. You're also sensitive, useless, and over all mindless!" Annabeth said. When I went inside Annabeth was crying while Rochelle just pushed me off and ran to the forest. When is asked Annabeth what happened she said that Rochelle punched her. Then when Rochelle came back, I told her never do it again "What do you mean 'bout 'dont do it ever again'?" "I mean don't hurt Annabeth or else I'll be the one hurting you." I replied. Chelle (her nickname) cried and said "I didn't hurt your girlfriend. I don't know if you will believe me or not but she's the one who hurt me! She called me weak, useless, mindless, and sensitive. Do you know how painful it is that you are called useless even if you've done many things for that person?" "Chelle I'm so sorry. Please don't cry anymore. I promise I'll make up to you. Just please don't cry." I said and hugged my baby sister she hugged me back and mumbled "I want ice cream that's cookies and cream." then she slept.  
*End of flashback*  
"Hey! Earth to Percy! Come in Percy!" Chelle said. I looked at her and sighed "I still remember the time that you were a little kid I think you're 9 when you came here? You always cry and I always make up to you and you always tell me I want ice cream. Ha memories..." "Hey! Stop reminding me that I was a cry baby! I will always be a cry baby! Even if I'm already 13 years old!" "Oh! My baby sister is a teenager already like her big brother!" I said teasingly. She punched me playfully while I laugh. We reached the camp border when I said "I have a gift for you because I missed your birthday. So close your eyes.", she smiled and closed her eyes. I looked at my bag and saw a rectangular box, when I saw it I immediately hid it and said "Now open your eyes." I said, she opened her eyes and she saw the rectangular box. Her eyes widened "Am I thinking right? Because you promised me when I turn 13 you will give me a necklace. That has my name on it with ice cream at the side." she said, I just smiled. She got the box, opened it. Her eyes were really wide that has the size of a saucer. "I will always keep my promise just for my one and only baby girl. I know that you will love it. And since you like ice cream I told some sea nymphs to make your favourite ice cream. We will be heading to the ocean today before I go to Annabeth, is it already baby girl?" she was almost crying but fight back "I love being your sister! I love you Percy so much, thank you for everything for the past 4 years. You never failed me! You will be my one and only big brother FOREVER!" she said. I hugged and she hugged back. "Come on! You don't want dad to eat them all, right?" "Hell no! That's my ice cream cake!" she said and ran to the cabin "Last one has a rotten egg inside his pocket!" she yelled while running "No way! You're such a cheater Chelle!" "I know right!" she said. When we reached the cabin door we were panting very hard. When I opened the door, it was the most shocking scene we've ever seen!"  
Rochelle's POV:  
When Perce opened the door we saw our cabin full of mess! It's been like a twister just passed by and destroyed everything. "Come on, let's clean this so that we can go to Dad's palace." Percy said. We cleaned our cabin but before we leave I asked Perce how many days did he went out to do the quest "1 month, why?" "Nothing. When did you bought my necklace?" "Oh, before I left mom and Paul I requested them to look for necklace that has your name and has an ice cream design. Luckily they found one. That's the history of your necklace." he replied, I laughed when he said that it's the history of my necklace. When we left the cabin, we immediately ran to the beach and swam to Dad's place. When we were in front of his palace door, 2 merman bowed to us and said in unison "My lord and milady your father and his family is waiting for you in the dining pavilion." we nodded and they opened the door. We headed to the dining pavilion where we saw Triton, Dad, aunt Amphitrite, and someone we really don't know. Dad and Triton hugged me and Percy while Aunt Amphitrite just smiled, the guy who we don't know just did a poker face like he didn't see us. My eyes met that guy and Dad said that he was our new brother, David Foster, we shook our hands. Triton blindfolded me and said "Wait 'till you see your ice cream cake that we've been waiting for", I just chuckled. Triton is trying his best to act like a good brother to me and to Percy, for the past few years of being here with Dad, Triton, and Aunt Amphitrite we got along very happily. When Triton removed he's hands on my eyes in the table was cookies and cream ice cream cake! I love my life! "Happy Belated Birthday Rochelle!" Dad, Aunt Amphitrite, Triton, and Percy said in unison, after they sang the Happy Birthday song we ate the ice cream cake, but David said that he need to go to camp to practice his sword fighting skills. I snorted when he said that, after we eat and play- Hide and seek, Twister, all kid's game- we left because it's almost 5:00 pm and Percy is going to propose to her 'Wise Girl'. But before that Dad, Triton, and Aunt Amphitrite gave me their gifts. I hugged them good bye so as Percy and we swam back to the surface. On the way to the surface Percy told me his plan on how he will propose to Annabeth (N/A: I HATE PERCABERTH BY THE WAY, I'M SORRY PERCABETH FANS...) Percy said that he will meet Annabeth at Zeus' Fist , so he ran. I just walked towards the cabin amd went to my bed, I placed Dad's and his family's gifts beside the bed and I lie down to get some snooze before dinner.  
LINE BREAK EVERYBODY! :)  
Percy's POV:  
Rochelle's sometimes hard to predict! Oh well... As I walk to Zeus' Fist I heard a familiar giggle. I was a bit curious so I tracked that giggle, when I saw the place where the giggle is I hid myself behind a bush and listen to this mysterious woman/girl when I looked it was Annabeth and David! "Oh David, I love you more than Percy." "Why don't you just ditch him? He's useless." David said, "You know what, you're right. When I see him I'll break up with him. Just for you, I promise." Annabeth said.  
I was so hurt so I stood up and said "NO NEED TO TELL ME ANNABETH! BECAUSE I SAW IT ALL ALREADY!"  
Annabeth was shocked and said "P-percy it's not what you think.  
"IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?! I JUST HEARD YOU SAYING THAT YOU WILL DUMP ME FOR MY BROTHER. I THINK THE QUEST YOUR MOM GAVE ME IS FOR NOTHING. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."  
"I thought you left because you don't love me anymore."  
"I LEFT BECAUSE I HAVE A QUEST TO DO JUST TO PROVE TO YOUR MOM THAT I'M WORTHY TO MARRY YOU." I yelled, I showed her the engagement ring "You see this? Beckendorf (Is the spelling right? I'm sorry if it's wrong.) did this before he died. We're through Annabeth. Breaking my heart is enough to leave you, you've been hurting me for so long. I should have listened to Rochelle that you're the one hurting her. Goodbye Annabeth."  
"P-percy p-please don't leave me." she said, while I was walking back to Cabin 3. I tried tried my best not to cry untill I reached the cabin.  
LINE BBBRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAKKKKK :)  
Still Percy's POV:  
As I reached the cabin, I saw my baby sister sleeping. I smiled and went over her "Baby, wake up. It's almost dinner, you don't want Tyson to get your favourites, right?" I whispered on her ears. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at me, "Hi, Percy! How was your proposal?" "Hi baby girl! I saw Annabeth with our half-brother, she's cheating on me. I should've listened to you but I just listened to her. I'm really sorry baby girl. I'll always trust you from now on and I promise that you will meet all my girlfriends just to have your approval." "Ouch... How dare Annabeth do that to you? Apology accepted and why should I be like Dad? You need my approval to see if she's your perfect match." "Hahahaha... Sure Dad." "Stop it! I'm a girl not a boy!" "Sure!" I reply, smiling. When the conch horn blew we went outside and Rochelle saw Annabeth at the Athena Table while David at the Posiedon Table. We headed to Posiedon's Table after we gave our offer to Dad and sat down. Rochelle and I sat at the other side of the table and avoiding David. He was just smirking and giving me the she's-my-next-target look. "Percy Jackson!" someone said, I looked back and saw Nico. He looks mad "How dare you backstab my sister!" "What are you talking about? I've never back stabbed Bianca, I always treat her like my sister!" "Well David saw your 'dairy' and he saw some of them are about my sister. I thought you're a good cousin but I think I was wrong!" he said, and left. Rochelle looked at me and said "What just happened?!" "He thought I was back stabbing Bianca, but no! David has been making up stories!" I said, I looked at David but he's not there anymore. I looked around and saw Clarisse, Travis, Connor, and Thalia coming to our direction. They shouted many things to me and Rochelle, they said that I was the one who stole their prank bag, I broke her spear, and I put a skunks in their cabin! Chelle looked at me with shock, "I don't know what are they talking about. I was with you the whole afternoon!" "That's the point! And look at the other campers." she said with some nervousness. I looked back and saw all the campers giving us how-dare-you-two-do-that-to-them look, Chelle shivered and whispered to me "I hate it when they do that to us even if we didn't do anything." "I know. Let's just leave before they all complain." I said, my sister nodded and we both stood up. I was holding Chelle's hand because she was trembling, as we walk to our cabin Grover came and said "Percy, Chelly! How are ya two?" I was relief and said in reply "Hi G-man! We are so not fine. Everyone's been glaring at us, we didn't even do anything to them like backstabbing Bianca, breaking Clarisse's spear, putting skunks inside Cabin 8, and stealing the Stoll's prank bag. All of them are lies, I was with my sister the whole afternoon and they said I did it the whole afternoon!" Grover was looking at me. Then suddenly Chelle hugged Grover "I hate it!" she said, Grover hugged her back and we heard her cry. "Cry all you want Chelly. Percy, Juniper, and I will be here for you and Percy. And guess what that's what David told me, he told me that Juni was kidnapped by Percy but I know that Perce won't do that because I saw you with Perce going to the sea. So I checked on Juni and saw her tied upside down on a tree, I freed her and she told me that your half-brother did that to her." G-man said, then Juniper came "Hey! No hug for me?" she said pouting. We all laughed and did a group hug! After 5 minutes, Grover and Juniper left to checked out what's going on at the wild, as for me and Chelle we went to our cabin where we saw David messing with Rochelle's things!  
Rochelle's POV:  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY THINGS?!" I shouted, I was so furious I ran to him and punched him on the face. That's what happened to culprits and liars like him! David was also angry so he punched me so hard. "OUCH!" I said in my mind. I didn't dare cry because if I cry Percy will hit this guy! My mouth is bleeding badly but I didn't care and I fell. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Percy shouted, he was about to run but I stopped him, he looked at me "Percy stop. Please. One punch is already e-" I said, but I blacked out. "Rochelle? Rochelle! Come on don't play dead!" he said, then darkness took over me.


	2. Chapter 2 goodbye camp halfblood part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO and HOO,okay.. But if I see a shooting star, I will wish that I own them.. Adopted from thesun'slover  
Hope that my dreams will come true.  
Disclaiker: All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan. :'(  
Me: I've been dreaming of a true love kiss-  
Percy: To who? Luke?  
Me: *blushing* W-what?  
Luke: Hey guys!  
Me: *fainted*  
Percy: Luke hurry! Kiss her!  
Luke: *blushing* What?  
Percy: I know two of you like each other. NOW KISS MY BABY GIRL!  
Luke: *blushing and kissed me*  
Me: What happened?  
Luke: I kissed you.  
Me: *faints*  
Clarisse: NO FLAMES... Milady wake up!  
Me: Good girl. I'll give you ice cream.  
Clarisse: YEHEY!  
Chapter 2: Goodbye Camp Half-blood Part 1  
I just like these talks so i am going to leave them up  
Percy's POV:  
N  
When Rochelle blacked out, I carried her to the infirmary, all the campers looked at us like nothing happened. When they saw 'Liar David' came out of the cabin, all of them ran to him and help him clean his super bloody nose. "Ha! Good job, sis! But I think he will make-up stories again! Oh well! But first let's get you to the infirmary." I said, while I was walking to the infirmary I thought that no one was listening because no one cared about us anymore. When I looked back I saw Nico looking at me with "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, will you forgive me?" look. I smiled at him and said "Of course, death breath. I forgive you. Trust me I didn't back stab your sister." "Really?" "Really, she is like my sister." "Come on, we need to put Rochelle to the infirmary before something happen to her." Nico said. As we went inside the infirmary, we saw an Apollo kid treating his friend. I asked "What's your names?" the Apollo kid "Name's Jonas, son of Apollo." "And my name is Kevin son of Hephaetus." (Get it? Kevin Jonas? Never mind -.-), as we talk Jonas treat my sister whose mouth is so bloody, Nico almost fainted. Jonas asked what happened to her I told him the story. Jonas and Kevin looked disgust at David, hurting a girl is very not appropriate. They said that his ego is bigger than the sun.  
Time Skip... (after 30 minutes)  
Nico's POV:  
Rochelle woke up after Jonas cleaned her wound and stitched it. Percy and I stayed inside the infirmary to take care of Rochelle. We let her drink some nectar even if she is asleep. Rochelle's eyes widened when she saw me next to Percy "What are you doing here? I thought you're there with my half-brother kissing his big lying ego?" she said with venom in her voice, I felt guilty for doing that to them. "Chelle, I forgave him for not realizing the truth so please forgive him too. You two are cousins, right?" Percy said, 'Thank the gods.' I thought, I heard her sighed and nodded. She hugged and said "I want ice cream later. Your treat, Death Boy!",I was shock, she always say that to Percy not to me. Percy smirked that has a saying "that's-her-payback". I glared at him and nodded. "You're still the childish kid that I saw with Grover whose holding an ice cream." I said, she just stick her tongue out, I smiled.  
Time Skip... (again) 5 days later  
I was with Nico, Chelle, Grover, and Juniper hanging out at the beach while eating 3 flavours (Vanilla, Chocolate, and Cookies and Cream). We were there because we want the stress out of our minds. Ice cream really helped us because it is hot and the camp is a pain in the head just because of David's lies, boasts that he is better than me or Rochelle, and his big ego who might as well ne bigger than Jupiter already. Juniper and Grover shared ice creams, they made banana splits using the 3 flavours of ice cream. Good thing that Anna- I mean, SHE isn't here. She's with her boyfriend going a stupid quest, to kill 2 hydras. And I believe they will be here by sun down, so that means the whole camp will celebrate their successful quest. After we eat the ice creams that never melts and never run out we played some kids game and swam underwater. Rochelle and I made air bubbles for Nico, Grover, and Juniper so that the longer we stay underwater the better.  
We've been underwater for about 1 or 3 hours or more because, um, let's just say we've been playing hide-and-seek? Hehehehehehehe... I sometimes i act like a child like my sister, don't judge me about that! I just want to get over about her. When we got tired we went up the surface, and we noticed that it is almost sunset so when we were on the surface Rochelle and I dried our clothes then dried Grover's, Nico's, and Juniper's clothes. When we were about to go to our cabins or forest, Chiron called me and Rochelle so we followed Chiron to the Big House. His eyes were a bit grim "I have bad news to the two of you. First off, I'm so sorry to you two. Lastly, please don't be shock but Percy your mom and Paul died when their plane crashed on the water and Rochelle your cousin, Ariana also died with Percy's parents, it is a coincidence that both your relative died at the same day. I'm sorry for your loss." he said, I was about to shout but then Rochelle broke down, shouting "AHHHHHHHH! Ariana!" I hugged her. Telling soothing words to her, I let her go and cried with her. When we were back to ourselves we went to the Dinning Pavilion. Where we saw all of the campers, minor gods, and the Olympians celebrating the success of David and Annabeth. We went to Dad, "WHY DID YOU LET THEM DIE!" Rochelle said while walking to Dad, all the people looked at us like someone disturbed them from their party. "WHY DID YOU LET MY COUSIN, PAUL, AND SALLY DIE?!" Rochelle shouted, all of the campers, minor gods, and the Olympians were shocked except David. They looked at Rochelle "ANSWER ME YOU BARNICLE HEAD! WHY. DID. YOU. LET. MY. COUSIN. AND. PERCY'S. PARENTS. DIE!" she shouted again. Dad just stared at the floor, "Why did you do that? Why didn't you save them?" I asked, getting angry. "WHY?!" I shouted. "I- i just don't know what to do." he said, still looking down, "What were their last words?" Rochelle asked, trying so hard not to cry, "Ariana's last words were 'I love you so much and I will always be there by your side.' while Sally's last were 'I love you Percy.'" Dad said. Rochelle can't take it anymore, she ran out of the Dinning Pavilion. I followed her but Dad stopped me "Percy-" "Do you know that Rochelle thought you will help her cousin survive from the water? Her cousin isn't a swimmer like her, she has a heart problem. Everyday Rochelle pray for her not to be attacked by heart problems when she travel around the world, but you will repay her for this? I'm sorry Dad, but you let her cry again. I don't wanna see her cry she tried to be brave." I said and left the room.  
To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 goodbye camp halfblood part 2

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL ALL OF YOU I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO?! NOW GOODBYE AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK!  
Adopted from thesun'slover  
Me: Oh no you don't mister!  
Disclaimer: What are you gonna do kill me?  
Me: Nope. I still need you so you will go to 'Tartarus' for now.. Clarisse dear go to your "Field of Punishment" with Mr. Disclaimer.  
Clarisse: Yes ma'am! *salute*  
Disclaimer: MOMMY!  
Clarisse: Welcome to CLARISSE'S LIVING HELL!  
Percy and Luke: *sweat dropped* -_-""  
Me: What? Oh well! Enjoy guys! Clarisse, dear what flavour of ice cream do you want?  
Clarisse: Um, strawberry.  
Me: Okay.  
Goodbye Camp Half Blood Part 2  
Rochelle's POV:  
After Dad said my cousin's last words, I can't take it anymore I ran out of the Pavilion and went to the forest. I cried and cried there, I remembered the time me and my cousin promised to each other that we will be there for each other even if we fade from the face of the Earth, we will still be in each others heart forever.  
Flashback: (still Rochelle's POV)  
"Rochelle? Where are you? Where are you, you little rascal!?" Ariana said, we were playing hide-and-seek before my 7th birthday party. "When I find you, I will eat you!" she said, I was just hiding under the table, trying not to laugh. She stopped next to the table, moved slowly and "Ha! What the? Where are you?" she said. I hid behind the door and saw that she is still looking for me. I've known her since I was born, she was the one who took care of me when I was one while mom and stepdad is at work. She is my one and only sister, we treat each other as she can't find me I showed myself and jumped at her. We laughed and laughed but it stopped when she was holding her chest and she was sweating. I was so worried I called Aunt Annalise, she ran to the garden and saw me and Ariana. She ran to us and carried Ariana to the house. When we were inside Aunt Annalise called our family doctor.  
Time Skip (After Ariana's check-up)  
I waited downstairs, my friends came inside one by one. Ariana came downstairs, smiling. I ran to her and hugged her she hugged me back "I was so worried! What happened to you?" I asked, her smile faded "I'll tell you after your party okay, princess?" she said, and smiled, a fake smile to be exact. After my birthday party, I raced to her and said "Can you tell me now?" "Promise me you won't shout." "Promise." "I have a heart problem. And I don't know how long will I live." she said, I almost shouted but I controlled my emotions and just hugged her and said "No matter what happen I will always be by your side. Even if I die first you're still in my heart forever." "Promise?" "I cross my heart and hope to die."  
End of Flashback  
When the flashback's gone, I cried again. I remembered the song that she once taught me.  
Once a lass met a lad,  
You're a gentle one said she,  
In my heart I'd be glad , if you love me for me.  
You say your love is true,  
And I hope that it will be,  
I'd be sure if I knew, that you love me for me.  
Could I be the one your seeking,  
Will I be the one you'll choose,  
Can you tell my heart is speaking?,  
My eyes will give you clues.  
What you see may be deceiving,  
Truth lies underneath the skin,  
Hope will blossom by believing,  
The heart the lies within.  
I'll be yours together we shall always be as one,  
If you love me for me.  
Who can say where we'll go (I'll be yours),  
Who can promise what we'll be (Together we shall always be as one),  
I will stay by your side (Be as one).  
If you love me for me.  
After singing the last note I hear someone "Rochelle? Rochelle? Where are you?", its Apollo, 'What do they want now!?' I said. Then suddenly he flashed in front of me "AHHHHHHHH!" I shouted, and fell down "Woah, sorry, I'm so sorry." he said, he helped my up. "I-it's okay, just please don't do that ever again! If you still want to see the next sun rise!" "Sure." "Were you the one looking for me?" I asked, he just nodded and looked somewhere else."Why are you looking for me, I thought all the gods including my own father are kissing David's ego?" I asked, he gave me his "really?" look and said "What are my titles, Rochelle?" "All I know is that you're the God of the sun, light, prophecy, healing, music, plague, poetry, and truth. Why?" I said, then he gave his famous "really?" look again. Then it strucked me "YOU'RE THE GOD OF THE TRUTH!" I shouted, he just clapped and said "Very good, so since I heard that you were injured by your brother, I'll give you my blessing." "Why me?" I asked, he flinched and said "Um, because, because, because you're always inside the infirmary. And some of my children are getting annoyed at you. So do you accept?" "Okay." I answered, Apollo snapped his fingers and then there was a golden light that surrounded me then faded in a second. He smiled at me and left. I thought for a moment and went to Cabin 3. 'I'll just leave this place.'  
Time Skip...  
Percy's POV: (inside Poseidon's Cabin)  
I didn't dare looked for my sister because I know she needs some time to be alone. I just waited for her inside the cabin. I can't believe it, when I was about to go outside the Pavilion, Dad said "Okay, I have an important announcement to all. My son David Foster is now my favorite son!" all the campers, Olympians, even Hestia except Apollo are cheering that he's the new favorite son of Dad. 'That's it, I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving this sickening camp, FOR GOOD!' I said in my mind. I stood up, got my pack, put some clothes, drachmas, some U.S dollars, Riptide, and pictures of me, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse (A/N: They've become friends! Yehey!), mom and Paul, Chiron, and Rochelle. I was about to open the door when someone entered the room, I threw my bag to the bed and waited for someone to come in. It was Rochelle and Nico. She looked at me and said "You're gonna run away, aren't you?" "No!" I lied, she looked around and saw my bag while Nico just stare at us like a there's a tennis game. I gulped, she looked at me "Really?" "R-really." "Then why do I see some clothes slipping from your bag, huh?" she said smirking while Nico giving me his "BUSTED" look. "Alright you got me, what are you gonna do?" I said truthfully, she think for awhile the answered "Well, Nico and I want to come with you. And we will come whether you like it or not." she said, Nico who was just behind her was just nodding and nodding. I sighed and nodded, I saw Nico carrying his usual black bag pack, Rochelle was just smiling and went to get her stuffs while we wait for her. She took her necklace that turns into a bow and quiver, the gifts that dad, Triton, and Aunt Amphitrite gave her. She never forget to bring the gift I have to her, she put some clothes, pictures, water, ambrosia, nectar, etc., to the trip. Good thing her bag can magical fit all of the item and refill itself. When she's done putting all of her things inside the bag,we went to the Big House where it is empty, we put our notes there with some things that will remind them that we is the horn of the Minotaur, Rochelle's was the gift that Chiron gave to her, a celestial bronze quiver, and lastly Nico's wrist band that his father, Hades, gave to him.  
Nico's POV:  
Lets just say that Rochelle Sanchez didn't forced me to come with her to leave the camp. I really hated it here after what David said about Bianca. Well here we are standing at Thalia's tree. Looking at our 2nd home for the last time. Rochelle was holding my hand and Percy's because she hates walking in the dark. I wanna laugh at her but if I did I won't see the next sun rise ever again, I 'll be in Tartarus already and I don't like it. I'm to you to die! (Percy: -.-" Really, Death Breath? Nico: -.-""" Your sister is sometimes creepier than Thals, you know? Me: SHHHHHH! I'm making a story here! Percy and Nico: -_-"") As we walk further away to Camp Half-Blood, we knew that our scent will be smelt by monsters by now.  
Hestia's POV:  
I prefer to be in a quiet place for one moment. As I walk around Camp, I sense someone is/are missing. And I have a feeling that it is Percy with someone, I looked for them and saw no one. But what made me sad was that I saw 3 items lying on the front porch of the Big House, I walked towards it and saw, Nico's wrist band, Rochelle's imperial bronze quiver, and Percy's Minotaur horn, I picked them up and saw a piece of paper. I read it, it made me cry. The most important people in the world are gone because of us. I ran to the Pavilion again and went to the Olympians, they saw my puffy eyes "Aunt Hestia are, are you alright?" Artemis asked me, I shook my head "They're gone." I said, the Olympians have a questioning look in their face "What do you mean 'They're gone' Hestia?" Zeus said, I cried "Percy, Rochelle, and Nico are gone. They left these items at the front porch of the Big House." I said, holding their items and a piece of paper. All of the campers and other minor gods looked at us. "What happened?" one of the campers said, "We have an important announcement to tell you." Poseidon said, "We lost 3 of our valuable campers and they are Rochelle Sanchez, Percy Jackson, and Nico Di Angelo." Athena said, with sadness. All of the campers were shocked. "They left a note that Apollo will be reading out loud to us." Hera said, gesturing to Apollo. Apollo nodded and said:  
"Dear Olympians, campers, and Chiron,  
If you are reading this now, then we guess that you notice that we're gone. Well congratulations, you're right. We are leaving because we can't take the glares, the false lies, and shoutings that we are receiving from all of you. Sometimes you make us sick, no offense. We want to say sorry and thank you to some of you. And this will be written by me, Nico, and Rochelle. So yeah.  
Apollo,  
Hello! Well, thank you the blessing that you gave me just now. It really helped because, um, lets just say that I cut myself (Apollo said in his mind "WHAT!? YOU ARE INSANE!") and it worked, it healed itself. I'm a monster now! ROAR! LOL. Hahahahahahaha." Apollo said, he laughed for a while amd continued "Anyway, you forgot to tell me that your blessing means that you gave me a nice voice for singing, I can heal someone without any help from the Apollo kids. Offense kiddos! But it really helped me. Thanks for making me smile when I'm down, you really know where I am when I'm sad, well let's just you are my stalker. LOL. So yeah, goodbye. Mwah! Thanks *flying kiss*" he said, he just blushed when he read the word flying kiss bit he didn't say it out loud, only Hestia saw that, but he continued,  
"Thalia and the Hunters,  
Hi! It's me Percy! Yeah, to tell the truth I didn't really put the skunks under your beds and cabin, how in Hades will I do that if I knew that you can kill me with a split second and arrows in my head (The Hunters sneered while Thalia just chuckled.). I wasn't the one who put them, trust me because I was with Rochelle all the time. We were with Poseidon (When he heard that he was shocked, that Percy didn't called him Dad.) that time. Please. Don't. Look. For. Us. And Thalia, I know you will always be our Pinecone Face forever, and we know that you do everything just to find us. Well good luck, we might be in Tartarus already before you find us. Thank you for everything Pinecone face, you will always be one of my favourite cousin FOREVER. Thank you for everything Hunters." Apollo said, looking at the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia was there crying because she lost 3 of her cousins while the Hunters tried to cheer their sister. Apollo continued the letter:  
"Dad,  
Hi! If you sense me in Tartarus please leave me there so that I can be with my sister, Bianca. Just kidding, I'm tough okay. I left camp and the gift that you gave me because I know that you will miss me. I know that you aren't the type of father that misses his kids on the outside but I know deep inside you, you miss us. Thank you for everything dad. I'll miss you so much and I love you." Apollo said, with a sad face written in his face. Hades was trying hard not to cry but the dam broke and he cried, Poseidon, Zeus, Hestia, Persephone, Athena, and Artemis comforted him. Apollo looked at them and continued:  
"Annabeth, (Annabeth was just looking at David with hearts in her eyes with some Aphrodite kids)  
I hate you so much! (That stopped her from looking at David and looked at Apollo "WHAT?!" she said, but Apollo ignored her and continued) I hate because you left me for my arrogant big headed jerk brother. Your mother, made a quest for me just to PROVE THAT I AM WORTHY TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! (Annabeth looked at her mother who just shook her head of disappointment to her.) I almost died because of her quest 12 Labors of Heracles? Wow, that was hard, then I will see you with my brother making out? I'm so ashamed. I don't know if I should thank you for everything you have done to me, but I've decided not to. Goodbye Annabeth.  
Daddy,  
Hello, it's me again, Rochelle. Anyways, Hi daddy! Well, if you can see Percy isn't the one writing this because when he heard you said that "Liar David" is now your favourite son. He can't face this paper anymore so I'll be the one writing this. Don't ever think that Percy is a coward David, you are the coward! Thank you for everything especially the time you claimed me and answer my prayers. But the time that you didn't help my cousin or my brother's family die, I don't really know if I should forgive you.  
Chiron,  
HI! IT'S PERCY, ROCHELLE, AND NICO! Anyway, thank you for everything, like for treating us like your kids (Chiron was there sitting (or standing?) and some of the campers saw him wipe a tear from his eyes.). We're sorry for everything we did like Percy accidentally shooting you with arrows, Nico accidentally beheaded your bear statue, and me putting extra hot sauce on your food. But that was funny. I think we are worse than Connor and Travis (The twins were just there sneering but when they heard they names they said "Hey!" in unison, everyone laughed.) Chiron, I know you will miss me because I'm the only kid of Poseidon whose good in archery so I left the gift that you gave me, the celestial bronze quiver. Thank you for everything.  
Campers,  
Clarisse, Travis, and Connor, I swear I didn't steal your prank bag or break your Maimer. Thank you for everything. We will see you all inTartarus or somewhere out there.  
Sincerely yours,  
Kelp Head, Peter Johnson, Death Breath, and Rochelle Sanchez" Apollo said. Everyone there were sad, shocked, crying, or scowling. "Why do you need them if David's here?" Annabeth and Poseidon said in unison. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE YOUR SON TO THE ONE WHO SAVED US ALL!" Hestia shouted, all of the Olympains were shocked when they heard the most gentle Olympian shout. "They're gone...forever..." Apollo said, with sadness in his voice, everyone except David, Annabeth, and Poseidon was sad. 'Poseidon what happened to you?' Athena said.  
Done... Finally. Anyway guys, what do you like most? PercyxReyna, PercyxZoe, or PercyxArtemis  
PM me


	4. We Meet Chaos

**We Meet Chaos**

Me: Hi. Welcome back! LOL. Disclaimer I need from thesun'slover  
Disclaimer: She don't own PJO or HOO, she only own the story, and the OC's.

Me: Okay. Clarisse?

Clarisse: *snoring*

Me: -.-''' Really?

Percy: Really!

Me: Seaweed brain!

Percy: Dolphin face!

*Me and Percy quarelling*

Luke: Enjoy the story! And NO FLAMES, the firefighters don't have enough water to kill the flames. Get it?

Me and Percy: NO!

Luke: cough seaweed brains cough..

Me and Percy: We heard that!

Luke: Bye!

Me: Come back here you fool!

Author's note: There will be Poseidon x Athena in this story. And maybe, just maybe there will be on the following chapters! Don't expect me to put something disturbing... Because I won't... And Luke Castellan doesn't have any pair anymore so if you want to be his pair just PM me, I'll only accept one. ONLY ONE!

-Line Break-

Previously:

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE YOUR SON TO THE ONE WHO SAVED US ALL!" Hestia shouted, all of the Olympains were shocked when they heard the most gentle Olympian shout. "They're gone...forever..." Apollo said, with sadness in his voice, everyone except David, Annabeth, and Poseidon were sad. 'Poseidon what happened to you?' Athena said.

- Line Break -

Rochelle's POV:

It's been two weeks since we left Camp. We always fight monsters and it sucks, we barely slept because of them! Now here we are running away from some bunch of hellhounds, "Give me a break will you!" Nico said, while running, Percy was holding Riptide, Nico was holding his sword, while I was holding my bow. We stopped and attacked some of them to lessen our worries, Percy and Nico kept slashing while I kept shooting 'BULL'S EYE!' I said in my mind. As we finished some of them, a vortex came out of nowhere. Then suddenly a woman came out of the vortex, smiling. Her skin was black like midnight, her eyes changes colours everytime she blinks (cool huh?) and she wears a cloak that hides her face but not her eyes, nose, and mouth. The hellhounds stopped attacking us. Then the woman snapped her fingers and then the hellhounds just vanished into thin air, I blinked three times to make sure I wasn't dreaming or something. Nico and Percy pointed their weapons to the woman, "Please, no need of using any weapons, heroes. I'm only here to give you three an offer." the woman said, they put down their weapons while I just looked at the woman "What kind of offer? And who are you?" I asked, she smiled and answered "My name is Chaos, the first being and the creator of all things." "The offer?" "Ah, yes. My offer is simple, I just want you to join my army, Chaos' Army, and three of you are the commanders. Would you like that? And I've been following you three everywhere and I was so worried that you will die because of lack of sleep and because of those monsters." she answered. I looked at her 'What a stalker.' I said in my mind, she looked at me and laughed "I am not a stalker, sweetheart." I blushed because of thinking she's a stalker. "Well, what do you think? Are you gonna join or what? Don't worry you three will protect, defend, and bring peace to the whole universe." she said reassuring. We nodded and she looks happy, then we heard a low growl we looked at each other while Percy was blushing "WHAT? It's not my fault that I'm hungry, and it's noon already." he said, still blushing. We laughed and then Chaos said "C'mon we can eat in my palace, and we will discuss everything there." she snapped her fingers and there was a vortex that appeared, she gestured us to walk into it so, Percy, Nico, raced to the vortex while me and Chaos laughed "Um, Chaos?" I said, she looked at me "Yes, dear?" she said before walking to the vortex. "Well I was thinking if-" I said, but interrupt by Percy "Sis, you need to look at this!" I sighed and said in reply "Coming!" "Just tell it to me later dear, okay?" Chaos said, I nodded and ran to Percy. When I walked out of the vortex Percy, Nico, and I almost fainted when we saw the place "Welcome to Planet Levere!" Chaos said "Let me tour you first around." she continued. As we walk around the city, everyone bow down or nodded and say "Milady", "Your Highness", or "Your Majesty".

Time Skip- After the tour

Nico's POV:

The place was wicked awesome! I almost drool when I saw my favourite food, cheeseburger, while we were walking around. When we went inside the palace all the guards bowed and glared at us, Chaos talked to the guards that we were the recruits. All the guards nodded and did their usual routines which is to guard the palace. "Come in." Chaos said, we went inside and went straight to the dining room led by Chaos of course. "Please sit." Chaos said, smiling. She is very kind like Hestia. Percy and I sat at the left side of the table while Chelle sat the right side, Rochelle looked more alive when she's around Chaos, so maybe she's planning to adopt her as her own child. I was riding my train of thought when Percy said "Hey, Nico, do you think Chaos wants to adopt Rochelle because if my sister because if she does, I'll ask her if she can also adopt me." when he said that I made my 'WTH is wrong with you?' look. He just shrugged and we talked for 20 minutes while looking at Chaos and Rochelle "Um, guys. Its been 20 minutes and you still didn't eat any, you two keep on talking and talking." Rochelle said, with a curious look. 'Man, I hate it if she looks at us like that!' I said in my mind. Chaos just smiled "Okay, lets get things started, shall we?" Chaos said, we nodded and get something to eat while we listen to her "Since three of you are going to be the commanders of the army. You need to meet some of the members of the army and you need to change your name." she continued. We just nodded because our mouth is full of food, so she called the members of the army.

¤Cliff hanger!¤


	5. Reunion and Adoption

**Chapter 5 Reunion and Adoption **

Me: Hi guys! Sorry for waiting, I was grounded

Percy: Serves you right!

Me: What did you say Barnacle Man? (Sponge bob LOL)

Percy: I said SERVES YOU RIGHT

Me: That's it! *holding a bomb* What are your last words, Prissy!

Clarisse: *sleeping*

Percy: danny1009 doesn't own any of the characters of PJO or HoO only her plots and OC's.

Luke: We will all miss you Percy! Please someone wake Clarisse up.

Annabeth: *have a bucket of water and dump it at Clarisse*

Clarisse: I'm up, I'm up!

Me: BYE! Enjoy reading! R&R! *aimed Percy, shoots*

Percy: What? A net, is that all you got?

Me: I threw a net so that Ares and Athena can teach some valuable lessons.

Ares: YES, finally a revenge to that punk!

Athena: I'll teach everything about Math, Science, and many more!

Percy: NO! *sobbing*

Me: *laughing like a mad man* Serves you right, Seaweed Brain.

Apollo's POV: (When the three were eating with Chaos)

I was inside my temple reading the letter that Rochelle gave me when it was New Year. It says:

Hey Axe Apollo,  
Happy New Year! Thank you for your gifts this Christmas. I really love them all especially the guitar that has a picture of Greyson Chance! Thanks for everything! You know for the record I like Axe Apollo more than Apollo… Don't ask me why, I really don't know, but it really fits you. LOL! Thank you for staying by my side when I need someone. LOVE YA!  
Rochelle

Why does she need to go? I still didn't tell her that I love her. But I don't know what Uncle Poseidon will say. UGH! I hate my immortal life! After reading her letter I put it inside my stationery full of her letters. I walked to the library where I kept Rochelle's picture with me. I AM NOT A STALKER, NOTE YOU.

When I was looking at one of our picture, we are playing our guitars, when someone giggled. I looked around and saw a smiling Aphrodite. I looked at her and said "What do you want from me Aphrodite?" she smiled "Well, I was just walking around when I sense someone is in love. I went to check it out and then I suddenly stopped in front of your temple." She said innocently. I sighed "I want to confess to her but I don't know if she will reject or not." I said, Aphrodite looked at me and said "Are you dumb or what?" "What are you talking about?" I replied. She face palmed "You're a freaking god of PROPHECY!" "Oh, right!" But I'll give you a little hint." "Like what?" "Well, still remember the seeds that I planted in my garden?" "Yeah, why'd you ask?" "Well, when two of you came I was planting a rose. And that rose only grow when it sense love in air. And when you and Rochelle looked at each other for 5 minutes, the rose grew. Well that's my hint, bye! And by the way there's a meeting." she answered and flashed out with pink fogs and a little smell of perfume. 'Is she telling me that Rochelle love me back?' I thought. I ran out of my temple and went to Council Room.

Zeus POV:

I was just listening to my family argue and looked at them.

"Give me back my make-up kit, Hermes. Or I'll cut your hair!"

"Owls are more intelligent than dolphins, you Kelp-Head!"

"She chose me because I'm braver than you, Machine Man!"

"Dolphins are more intelligent, Owl head!"

"HERMES! Die!"

"AHHHHH! My hair!"

"Silence!" I shouted, all of them looked at me. "Okay, all we need is to wait for Apollo" I said.

"I'm here!" Apollo said. I nodded and he went to his throne. "We will be having a search party for finding the three missing demigods. I know I announced this too late but please we need them. All who agree raise your hands up." I said. All of the Olympians raised their hands up except my brother, Poseidon. Hestia was so angry she shouted "What is wrong with you Poseidon?! Two of you kids are missing because of you! And because of us and you will not agree at this search party!? What kind of father are you?" Everyone were shock at her burst out words but we still agreed at her "Brother, please. What happened to you? You aren't the Poseidon we all knew." Hades said. Poseidon was just there looking at Hestia and said "You know what Hestia? You are just like that because of one mistake! David is braver than Percy and Rochelle!" Everyone were looking at him then Apollo said "Uncle, Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades are right. We need to find them fast. If not Uncle Hades will sense them in the Underworld. You aren't the caring father of Perseus and Rochelle." Everyone agreed even Ares! "This meeting is now adjourned. Dionysus tell the camp to look for the three kids and let La Rue be the leader of all search parties, understood?" I said, seriously. My son just nodded and flashed with smell of wine and grape mixed together. Then everyone left.

Rochelle's POV: (While the Olympians were in the meeting)

Chaos was introducing us to 4 boys, Shadow, Fallen, Ghost, and Glacier. They al look so serious but when Chaos was talking to us, those boys were messing around, I mentally laughed "Boys, please stop messing around. And you may go now." Chaos said, laughing. The boys ran away. "Weird." I whispered to Percy and Nico. They nodded and looked Chaos again. "Okay since the boys are gone I will explain why I called them. They are your lieutenants, so Nico your lieutenant is Fallen, Perseus yours will be Shadow, Rochelle yours will be Glacier, while Beta's lieutenant is Ghost. Okay that's all. And Beta is someone you know and Percy's second crush." Chaos said, looking at Percy. Percy was blushing while Nico and I looked at them curiously. Before we could ask Chaos pushed a button and said "Beta please come here. I need to show you someone special." Percy kept on blushing. Then suddenly someone knocked on the door "Come in Beta." Chaos said smiling. Percy was sweating already. "You better hide Percy." Nico said laughing. Then suddenly a girl with dark hair and volcanic eyes, Zoe Nightshade "Z-Zoe, is that really you?" Percy asked. Zoe looked shocked "P-Percy?" Zoe asked. They walked towards each other, Percy touched Zoe's face and hugged her, Zoe was shocked but hugged Percy back. "Oh gods, I've missed so much! I have something to tell to you." Percy said, Zoe looked confused "What is it Percy?" "I love you. It's okay if you don't love me back, I just wanna tell you what I feel towards you." Percy replied, when he said that Zoe was shocked but smiled. She hugged me and said "I love you too." Percy looked surprised when he heard Zoe's reply but what shocked me was that Percy and Zoe kissed IN FRONT OF ME! I swear I hate people kissing in front of me.

Percy's POV:

Okay, maybe confessing to a maiden wasn't that bad. When Zoe and I kissed it was amazing, more amazing than me and Annabeth kissing underwater. Our kiss (Zoe and me) has more passion, love, and has electric (?). Then suddenly someone cleared his/her throat "Beta you may accompany Perseus but we need to talk about some things first, you may go out for a moment with Nico. And Nico someone will tour you around." Chaos said. We were blushing but nodded. Zoe kissed me on my cheeks then left with Nico. "Okay, I'm asking you a favour and you might like it. Well, um, I want to adopt you two. If you like it I will be happy but if you want some time it's fine with me…." Chaos said but Rochelle cut her out with a hugged "Of course you can adopt us, right Percy?" she asked/said to me. I walked to them and hugged them "Does that answer your question little sister?" I asked. She nodded and Chaos hugged us and said "Bring Nico in for a second." She said. Rochelle nodded and called Nico. When he came Chaos said "Nico, Percy, Rochelle. You need to change your name and only your love ones like me can know who your real names are. So what's yours Percy?"

"I like the name Alpha."

"Nico?"

"Gamma."

"Chelle?"

"Ice."

"Okay. Now lets see. Alpha go with Beta, Nico go with Alicia who is now outside , Chelle go with Gabriel. They will be the one who will guide you." Chaos said.

We nodded and left.

That's for this day. Thanks for reading guys! Thanks to all that reviewed, it has been appreciated.

Chaotic Assassin 11 signing out


	6. Sad Moments Arrange Marriage

**Chapter 6 "sad" moments arrange marriage**

Reminder: Bad Hera, Pothena might not happen anymore in the fanfiction

Apollo's POV:

*1 week after Rochelle, Nico, and Percy's run-away*

Ring! "Agh! Who the hell will be calling me this time?!" I shouted. I looked for my phone "HELLO!" "Apollo come here in Camp Half-Blood NOW!" someone said, which sounded like Hermes, then he hung up. I stretched and went to my walk-in closet, I looked for my favourite black and white t-shirt and red pants (OMG Louis Tomlinson's old style! :0) and then my black Vans. Then I flashed to Camp Half-Blood where I saw Poseidon crying and Athena, Hestia, and Artemis comforting him, then I saw Nico, 'What? Nico?' I thought, and he looks sad. Aphrodite looked at me sadly "What happened?" I asked her, she looked down and she replied "Rochelle and Perseus died." When she said that I looked at Uncle Hades, he looked sad. He hugged Nico and then whispered to him something, Nico nodded and went to the Big House. "Okay everyone we can let Nico tell the story tomorrow. You may go back to your own activities." Father said, and went to the Big House followed by the others. I looked for Annabeth but I saw her with Percy and Rochelle's half-brother holding hands and left not caring about the glares of other people who pitied Percy and Rochelle's death. I went to the Big House and saw Nico and Thalia looking down but I sense something at Nico that was quite weird, he is radiating with power then it was suddenly gone just like that, he looked to me then his eyes went wide open then looked down again. "Okay, Nico can you tell us what happened?" Hades asked. His son looked up and saw me and then he looked away, he breathe in and then said "It was around noon when we heard this sound in the forest, Percy and I looked alert so we went to look at it but then suddenly the bush moved and then we saw 10 Hellhounds, we ran and then we saw Rochelle running for her dear life too. We separated to look for food, mind you. What we saw shocked us, she was being chased by a drakon, we went to save her so we ran with her but we stuck in a dead end. Percy said that when he said go me and Rochelle need to run. Rochelle protested but Percy looked serious, then he said go. I dragged Rochelle away from the fight. I kept hold of Rochelle but then she was been pounced by a hellhound, I tried to fight the hellhound but another hound came, Rochelle released herself to the hound's grip and stabbed it but then more hound came, Rochelle said run but I protested but she just run to kill the hounds I tried to run to help her but water was blocking my way, she shielded her to make sure I won't get through her. I ran then I sensed Percy's life source fading I went to where he was fighting but I didn't saw him. I ran to Rochelle but I just saw her dead body lying there with Percy's. I ran away and went back here." Nico said, tears running down his eyes. Poseidon cried again this time only Athena comforted him, Aphrodite looked at them and smiled mischievously. Zeus looked down and said "Meeting adjourned!" then he left. Everyone flashed one by one, I looked at Chiron and he was looking holding Rochelle's bronze quiver and Percy's Minotaur Horn. I looked down and flashed back to my palace. I was about to go back to sleep when someone knocked the front door, I opened it and saw Aphrodite with an envelope. I gave her a questioning look, rolled her eyes and said "Nico gave this to me before you came, he doesn't want to give it to you personally."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." She replied and then left. I looked at the envelope curiously, and I smelled a familiar lavender scent. I opened the envelope and saw Rochelle's photo with me carrying her. There was a letter with it that read:

Dear Apollo,  
Hey. Sorry about running away. Sorry for being a troublemaker with Hermes. Anyways, thank you for everything you have done to me even if I always ignore you whenever you have done something good to me and you know that it wasn't under control yet I always say "It is under control! Now just go!" I know this might be a shock but I love you not just my best friend but more than that. I'm sorry if I will die saving my family which is Percy and Nico. Whenever you are sad just look at our happy photos well our photos are almost full of smiles and I want you to get our other picture in my bunk, under it there is a label there that says "Photos of Apollo and Me". So yeah, I think this will be my last letter to you.  
Love,  
Rochelle

After reading that I was so angry I smashed the nearest flower vase Then suddenly Artemis came in, she saw me smashing things up and heard me said "Why? Why does this have to happen to me?!" I looked at the door because I felt a presence of a god. There I saw my sister's eyes wide open like a saucer "Apollo, are you alright?" she asked "NO! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP SISTER AND I'LL SCATTER YOUR ESSENCE SO FAR YOU WILL NEVER REFORM!" I said, she nodded and ran away maybe going to father but I don't care. My eyes were in flames when she came in then it died down, I sighed and flashed a picture frame and putted the picture. I sat down on the floor holding it and murmured to myself "I think its tie for me to go back to sleep." I stood up still holding the picture frame, I flashed to my room and put the picture on the bedside desk and the lie down not daring to flash or change my clothes.

*Next Day*

"Apollo, wake up!" someone said, I groaned and place my other pillow on my face "PHOBEUS APOLLO WAKE UP!" this person out burst, I suddenly fell on my bed. I groaned and saw Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades looking at me, irritated. "Meeting 10 minutes, change and eat fast." Uncle said, I nodded and then they left me. I sighed and then did my usual morning routine. After doing that I went downstairs to eat breakfast, I looked at the clock 'Damn! One minute left.' I thought to myself, I ate my breakfast very fast then flash to the Great Room. Everyone was there waiting for me "Now that Apollo is here, we can start our meeting. Apollo please sit down." Father said, I sat down to my respective seat and listened but I barely listened I just kept on looking at Rochelle's picture which is my wallpaper. I looked for my earphone and listened to Rochelle's favourite play list. After hearing listening to it I heard Father said "Before we end this meeting, I want my son, Apollo, to get married. You need to find a bride in one week, that's all. Meeting adjourned!" then he just flashed out with a smiling Hera. I almost dropped my phone when I heard that, everyone inside the room were just quiet "Apollo? Are- are you alright?" Hermes asked, sensing the dark aura surrounding me "ME ALRIGHT? HADES NO! ('Why do they always say that?' Hades thought.') I AM GETTING MARRIED TO SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE! THE ONLY PERSON I LOVED JUST DIED AND THAT'S ROCHELLE! WHO WANTS ME TO GET MARRIED? HERA OF COURSE! SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME AND ARTEMIS!" I burst out, shocking everyone. Uncle Poseidon flashed a glass of water and said "She loves you too."

"I know." I replied, drinking the water. I sighed and stood up "I'll be in my favourite bar if need me." I said , then flashed. When I went inside I saw the bartender that always give me my tequila "Ah, John! How are you?" "My life sucks thank you very much!" I muttered. He looked at me and shrugged. He gave me my tequila and let me be alone for a moment. 'Rochelle why did you die?' I thought

Nico's POV:

After telling them a fake story about Percy and Rochelle's death I went to the woods and opened a portal. I went inside and saw Chaos Planet again. I snapped my fingers and the portal was gone. I walked down the streets of the kingdom , once the people saw me they all bowed down to show respect because I am a Primordial God of Death, Shadow, Emotions, Lies, and Father of the Dead and I am also the 3rd commander of Chaos Army. My clothes changed into an assassin suit once I stepped inside the palace ground. I smiled when I saw Percy and Rochelle pacing "Hey guys." "NICO!" They said, they run to me and hugged me "So?" "Yup, they believed in me." "YEAH!" "And Chelle I gave your letter to Aphrodite because Apollo wasn't there yet." "Okay." Rochelle said, she waved me good bye and then went somewhere else. Percy also left because he will have a date with Zoë. I smiled again and went inside the palace, "It is so good to be a reporter!" I muttered.

FLASHBACK:

We were inside the court room with all the Primordial Gods when Lady Chaos blessed us to be an assassin. And she also turned us into a Primordial Gods, Percy as the Primordial God of Demigods, Swordmanship, Loyalty, Waves, and Mist, Rochelle as the Primordial Goddess of Love, Seasons, Archery, and Animals, and Divisionary, and me as the Primordial God of Death, Shadow, Emotions, Lies, and Father of the Dead. After that three new thrones pop out of nowhere. I sat down next to Tartarus which is quite creepy then the meeting started "We need a reporter to let us keep in touch in the mortal world, who wants to volunteer?" Pontus said, looking at us. Percy and Rochelle didn't dare raise their hands which left me to do it. I sighed and stood up "Fine, I will." "What will you say when they asked you where are we?" Rochelle asked, I smiled and said "Cuz, that will be so easy. I will tell them that you died." "WHAT?!" "Don't worry it will work. And I know how to cover my essence, okay." "FINE." They replied with a bit of anger in their voice, I laughed and then listened to meeting.

END OF FLASHBACK

I smiled and then walked down the corridors and then accidentally bumped into someone "Oh my gods, I am very sorry." She said picking up the books "It's alright, here let me help you." I replied helping her, when I saw the last book I was about to get it when my hand and hers touched, I looked at her and saw mesmerising blue eyes "Um, ah, you can get it if you want." I said, dumbly. She picked it up and said "Thanks. By the way my name is Pyralis, what's yours?" "My name is Nico Di Angelo but please call me Omega." I replied, her eyes widened and then bowed down "Forgive me my lord for bumping you." She said, still bowing. Her voice full of fear maybe afraid that I might punish her "It's alright I didn't break any bones , right. So no worries." I said. She nodded and said "So, where are you going?" "I'm going to get some stuffs in my room then I'll go back to Earth. You?" "Oh, um, I just returned from the palace library to borrow books." She replied, smiling. I smiled back, when I smiled she blushed. We went to my room to get some stuff like my Stygian sword and my duffel bag. We talked for 3 hours until I realize that I need to go back "Hey, um what's your real name and who's your godly parent?" I asked, she tensed and sighed "My real name is Mylene and my godly father is… is Poseidon." She said, when I heard that I thought 'OH MY BLOODY TARTARUS ("I heard that!" Tartarus said "Sorry!") UNCLE POSEIDON BROKE HIS OATH 3 TIMES OR MORE!' I just nodded "I need to go back. I'll see you tomorrow Pyralis." I said, then winked. She blushed and then I snapped my finger where a portal popped out in nowhere. Before I left I kissed her on the lips then I left. I smiled and then shadow travelled to my father's realm.

Apollo's POV:

'My life sucks!' I thought as I drink another tequila, then suddenly someone was massaging my shoulders, I looked back and saw Eris (N/A: The Goddess of Strife and Warfare was, according to some, a daughter of Zeus and Hera (most, however, say she was a daughter of Nyx)) "What do you want?" I asked angrily, she smiled and said "I heard the news that your friend, Rochelle, died and father telling you to have a bride in a week." "So what?" "I over heard father that if you haven't find a bride he will personally choose one of his minor daughters and mind you I am his daughter and one of his favourite ones, Apollo. (N/A: Just stick with the daughter of Zeus and not the daughter of Nyx, guys. Thanks.) Anyways, I will leave now, brother. Choose well and don't argue with father when he chooses the bride for you." She replied then left. I looked back and saw her paying her bill to a waiter. She winked at me and then went out of the bar.

*One week later*

"Apollo, have you find a rightful bride?" father asked, I shook my head then ignored him. "As I thought so, but don't worry I know that you will do that so I chose your bride and don't argue with her or me. And your future wife will be Eris." He said. Once I heard her name, Eris flashed in front of father and bowed down then flashed a chair then she mouthed the words: I told you so. "WHAT? WHY HER?!`` I burst out standing, Hermes clasped my shoulder "Brother, let father explain first." he said, I nodded then sat down. Father explained the reasons why he chose the goddess of Warfare and Strife to be my wife for eternity. I just nodded and then Hera asked me "So, how do you feel about your future wife, son?" she asked, I looked at her and said "I'll try my best to be her husband and never betray her." I said, looking down sighing. Hera smiled and then Father said "Your wedding will be next week, Hermes announce this at Camp Half-Blood and at Camp Jupiter, NOW!" "Yes father!" he said, then flashed out. `Sorry man, I can't help you. I wish you luck.` Hermes said mentally said to me. `It is okay.` I replied. We continued the meeting but I didn't listened. Hera assigned Aphrodite to prepare the wedding, except of squealing she just sarcastically said "Yehey!" then paid attention to her make-up again. After the meeting I went straight to the bar again and didn't care about the other gods going there to congratulate me. `Why did you die Rochelle? I love you so much` I thought.

So hope you like that. Thank you, thank you for reading. And please vote:  
Would you like a sequel or just keep one long story?

Remember **REVIEW**


	7. I'd Rather Put My Armor Down Part 1

**Chapter 7 I'd rather put my armor down part 1**

Me: Hey guys. This is thesun'slover back to !

Percy: HOORAY! *sarcastically*

Me: Thank you for being so understanding, bro. *glaring at him*

Apollo: Disclaimer!

Me: Hey that's my line, you idiot!

Apollo: I know you love me. *smiling*

Me: *blushed* Hermes, Hephaetus, Ares, and Clarisse do the disclaimer.

Hermes, Hephaetus, Ares, and Clarisse: thesun'slover doesn't own any of us, but she owns the OC'S.

Original Disclaimer: Goodbye people, see you at Hades' realm.

Me: Why?

Original Disclaimer: This. FREEDOM suckered! *hang himself*

Us: CONJURING! *Run away*

Apollo: Wow! *eating popcorn* But where's Annabell?

Annabell: I miss you, Apollo!

Apollo: AHHHHHH! *fainted*

Dear friends/readers,

I thank you all for the reviews you have sent. If you have not noticed i try to update daily until it is my own writing. Once it gets to that stage it will update periodically. I also thank all of the follows and favorites this story has gotten. Can you believe, this story now has over 1,000 views.  
Thanks,

Chaotic Assassin 11

Rochelle's POV:

"Ari, are you and Lee, you know married?" I asked, as I saw the wedding ring. What? I just saw the identical of it in Lee's hand. Once Ari heard that she accidentally released the arrow that she was about to aim to her target but it turns out that she accidentally shot Will in the arm. "OW!" Will said, I laughed my heart out but healed Will because his arm is losing ichor. Well you might say "SAY WHAT?!" I know, so here is the flashback.

Freddy the Flashback:

*inside the PTR* (Primordials' Throne Room)

Mother called us up when our tour guides was done touring us so we went straight to the Throne Room. When we were there we went to our respective thrones and waited for Tartarus and Pontus to come.

*5 minutes of waiting for my two adoptive bros*

"We are all here today because my son, Tartarus, wants to give a welcome gifts to his new siblings and friend (siblings: me and Alpha, friend: Omega) so Tartarus may you please the honors. Tartarus nodded and said "Please let me reintroduce to you the following people: Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo (let us pretend he died on WWIV (Giant War)), Ariana Rodriguez, daughter of Aphrodite, ("What?" I thought.) Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, Austin Vasquez, son of Apollo, and Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, Charles Beckendorff, son of Hephaestus, and Silena Beauguard, daughter of Aphrodite." once he said that we saw 9 flashes of light came out of nowhere. We saw everyone we loved and almost cried, then suddenly Zoe/Beta came in and was shocked "Well, you can do your reunion, now." mom said, then gestured to the others to leave ASAP. Once they all flashed, hell broke lose, we all shouted names and hugged each other, but the reunion was destroyed by me "NICO! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW, PERSEPHONE WILL BE THERE IN 15 MINUTES!" I shouted, they all looked at me with awe, then I realized that my eyes were glowing sea-green because I just saw what will happen to Nico if I didn't warn him. He let go of Bianca and thanked me, he then flashed away and then we all left the Throne room. Then I saw Ariana and Lee, holding hands and saw wedding rings in their hands, I smirked and thought 'I knew it!'

THE DEATH OF FREDDY THE FLASHBACK :(

"W-why'd you asked?" Ariana asked nervously, after I healed Will and said sorry. I smirked and said "Well, I smelled love in the air except Nico and Pyralis, Zoe and Percy, Bianca and Will, Charles and Silena, my general and Rose, and yeah you and Lee. And haven't you noticed the bump on your tummy, you are actually carrying a child. So spill before I scream your favourite band boy when we were kids."

"No."

"Fine. 1, 2,3... Ariana's fav-"

"Alright, yes we're married. And yes I know I am carrying a child, a child of Lee."

"I knew it! Can I be the godparent of that little rascal you are carrying?" I asked, she sighed but smiled and nodded. I shouted "Yehey! Bye!" then left.

Nico's POV:

I was just in time before mom, Persephone, went inside room and shout to me to wake up. "Oh, there you are dear. Anyway, now that you are awake, here is a wedding invitation from Hermes, one is yours and one is mine with Hades and Hazel. And go to the dining room in 5 minutes, breakfast is ready that time." mom said, I nodded while mom give me my invitation. She left the room when I was about to read the invitation, it says that Apollo and Eris are getting married tomorrow and that I need to find a singer that is a demigod to sing for the wedding. Then after reading it, I flashed it to the Lady Chaos' study table to give it to Ice. Of course I made a note that says that it was for Ice. When I was ready to leave the bedroom I heard Ice shouted "WHAT?! HE IS GETTING MARRIED AND YOU WANT ME TO SING AT THE RECEPTION!?"

"Yup."

"But-"

"No, buts. Silena and the girls will bring you to the mall to buy you a dress and you will just flash yourself at that address. Bye, cousin. And please I really need an escort."

"UGH! Fine. But you will pay me Two-thousand Chaos money."

"Shurr." I replied and then blocked my head to make sure that she will not come back.

*dining room*

"Hon, me and Hazel will go buy our dress for tomorrow, now. See you boys later." Mom said, while Hazel grabbed mom's hand as they teleport away. I shrugged and continue eating "Son, who will be the demigod you will be with tomorrow?" "Um, a friend of mine that doesn't know her real identity yet."

"Oh, okay. I thought you will escort Rochelle to the wedding tomorrow." Dad said, I almost chocked my bacon and said "Dad, why would I? Rochelle is dead and happy in Esylium." I replied nervously, dad gave me his serious look and said "I didn't feel the two children of Poseidon come near the Doors of Death, son. Where are you hiding the two?"

¤Cliffhanger¤


	8. I Will Lay My Armor Down part 2

**Chapter 8 I will lay my armor down part 2 AKA goodbye my love**

Me: Hello!

Apollo: Hey, babe.

Me: Stay away.

Apollo: Why?

Me: It is me to know and you to find out.

Apollo: Fine.

Me: Disclaimer will be... *picking a name in a lottery box* Lady Hestia and Lord Hades.

Apollo: I hate this lottery box. *threw the box somewhere and hit Ares on the face*

Ares: I'LL KILL YOU APOLLO!

Hades and Hestia: Rick Riordan owns us not Ms. Little Broken hearted here.

Me: Ow. Anyway, on with the story!

Everyone: *eats popcorn, drinks beverages, etc.*

Me: Weirdos.

Shocking news from HOH (House of Hades): NICO IS A FUCKING GAY! :0 that's what my friends said to me after they read the book, I am still reading it though. :(((( sorry if imma spoiler.

Nico's POV:

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked nervously as my father looked at me. Then suddenly I felt his essence going inside my mind so I blocked him. Oh my Gods, what will I do now! I thought. Dad looked at me, surprised. I sighed and mentally messaged Lady Chaos if I can tell my father. Of course, Omega. You need someone to keep our secret. Lady Chaos said. I smiled and said "Dad, I know you will not be proud of me but, I hid Rochelle and Percy at Planet Chaos." I said, not looking at my father. "What? How did you know that place?" dad asked, I looked at him, shocked. "How did you know that place, too?" "Tartarus once invited me there with Lady Chaos and her family." dad said, I nodded and said "Dad, I'm a Primordial God. That's why I know that place. So is Chelle and Percy." "W-what?" "I am a Primordial God , dad." I repeated myself, looking at my unfinished breakfast, but instead of dad scolding for not telling that I'm already that powerful instead, he said "I'm proud of you son. And tell me, is Rochelle going to be the one you are escorting at the wedding?" I nodded and said "Yup, she will also sing a song at the reception." I smiled and continued "Dad, have you seen Bianca or felt her spirit leave the Underworld?"

"Yes, why did you ask?"

"Well..." I smiled and snapped my finger to see Bianca, crossing her arms. "Hey, Bi!" I said, cheerfully. She looked at me and smiled, she looked around and saw dad, with watery eyes "Dad!" she said and ran to hug dad. Dad hugged her, a tight hug to be exact, and said "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It was good to be alive again, and, um..."

"Um, what, Bianca Di Angelo?" dad said, getting worried and stern at the same time. "Um, and I'm kinda engaged with someone." she said, I nearly had a heart attack and said "WHO. IS HE."

"Um, Will Solace."

"WHAT?!"

"Will Solace." she said , blushing. I am gonna kill that jerk! He didn't even asked for my permission to court or worse TO MARRY my sister! "I thought you are a hunter?" "Then explain to me why the heck Zoe is dating Percy?"

"I... I..."

"Hmmm... Thought so. Anyway, I need to go, you are kinda stealing my time with my precious cousin, Rochelle. Toodles. See you soon dad, Nico." she said, and with that she flashed back. I sighed and said "So, can I go to CHB?"

"Of course, son."

"Thanks, dad." I said and then I flashed out.

Rochelle's POV:

One word. DAMN! I can't believe that Nico will force me to go to this stupid wedding of my crush. Ugh. Now here I am with Zoe, Mylene (Pyralis), Ari, Silena, Rose, and Bianca who came back, smiling. I was fitting some short dresses, not cocktail dresses, heck I am not like Aphrodite who is a slut. Anyway, Silena was ready to kill me when she hadn't seen a perfect dress for me. So here I am fitting a knee-high dress, a blue with a little sparkle strapless dress, a F21 necklace, a silver bracelet, an emerald earring, and a pair of a silver 1/2 an inch heels. I sighed and went out of the fitting room for the 50th time of the day, Silena was holding another dress in case this dress doesn't suit me at all, when she saw my dress she almost squealed with happiness. She called the others and when they saw my dress and my whole outfit they pictured it and said in unison "PERFECTO!" I smiled and said/asked "Thank you. Now what will I do to my hair and to my eye color?" Silena and Ariana said "Don't worry about the hair, we will handle it for you. Zoe and Bianca will be taking care of your eyes while your sister and Rose here will take care of your make-up." I smiled and said "Lets go and buy this one now." we all smile and went to the cashier to buy my dress which will just disappear when you like it. HEY I AM WEARING MY CASUAL ALREADY. DON'T BE TOO PERVERT! Here goes nothing for tomorrow. I thought.

(I will skip the wedding and go to the reception)

WEDDING RECEPTION

Another one word. SORROW. Tonight is the night I will talk to Apollo. Ugh! I was waiting for my turn to sing when Apollo is done singing a love song for his lovely bride. I sighed I wish I was Eris. I thought as I listen to Apollo sing. I smiled at him and tried to remember my lines. "Now it is the performance of Alyssa to sing a song." Zeus said, everyone in the room clapped as I went into the stage. "May the groom be here to sing with me." I said, waiting for Apollo, he stood up and went to the stage, I inhaled and sang with my guitar.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

_"Since the song is_ about dancing, let this be the father-daughter dance." Zeus said, smiling to me.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_Everyone danced with their daughter or a woman._

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every_ _step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have_ _this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

'I think I know this voice.' Apollo thought

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

As I was singing I can't take it anymore, a tear dropped.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

'Rochelle?' Apollo thought to himself

After singing, I smiled but Zeus said "Can you sing another one, dear?"

"Of course, my lord. If the bride and groom are okay with it." I replied smiling, a fake smile. Apollo and Eris nodded, I smiled (another fake smile) and said "I'll think of another song but I need a boy partner for it." "I'll sing." someone said, I look back and saw Apollo smile, I almost blushed but hid it, I nodded and said "Is the bride okay with that?"

"Of course." Eris said. I smiled and said to Apollo "My lord, are you okay if you play the piano while I play my guitar?"

"Sure, Alyssa." he replied and I nodded and said "Our next song is Everyday by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens."

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means theres no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

_'I'll see you soon if I will see you again, my love.' I thought._

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

_Its our turn, and I'm loving where were at_

_Because this moments really all we have_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while were young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand,_

'Whoever this girl is, she has my blessing. And I can sense my blessing that only Rochelle has.' Apollo thought to himself.

_No matter where were going_

_It starts from where we are_

_Theres more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_And because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while were young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Take my hand, together we will celebrate

Oh, everyday

_We're taking it back, doing it here together_

_Its better like that and stronger now than ever_

_Were not gonna lose, cause we get to choose_

_Thats how its gonna be_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while were young_

_And keep the faith, keep the faith_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while were young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand, together we will celebrate_

_Everyday, oh, everyday_

_(Live everyday, love everyday)_

_Oh, everyday, now now, everyday_

_(Live everyday, love everyday)  
Ooh yeah yeah, I say_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

After the song, Apollo left as I bowed to my audience as they were clapping. "Thank you." I said using the microphone. Everyone were still clapping when I step out of the stage, when I was at the "backstage" I saw Nico talking to Apollo, I used my stealth to listen to their conversation which is like this:  
"Nico: Apollo, do you love Rochelle?

Apollo: Of course.

Nico: Then why did you get married Eris?

Apollo: I had no choice.

Nico: Okay, anyway Alyssa will talk to you once she comes here.

Apollo: Why?

Nico: Why should I know."

And with Nico left, he stand beside me and said "Thought I wouldn't see you there Ice?"

"Shut up."

"See you soon." he said then left, I inhaled and said "Hey, Lord Apollo."  
"Oh, Alyssa! Hi. Anyway, nice voice there. Who blessed you?" he asked me, I stiffened and replied "No one blessed me."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then explain to me, why I sensed the blessing I gave to Rochelle, she was the only person I blessed like that." Apollo said, looking at me suspiciously. I sighed, and mentally messaged my mother to give me the ability to charm speak Apollo and to influence him. Then suddenly someone said You are the Primodial Goddess of Love. I smiled and said "Apollo, I am Rochelle but I just shared the body of this young lady to talk to you."

"Chelle?"

"Hello love."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, you did it to make sure Zeus won't punish you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But I need to go."

"No, please stay."

"I-I can't my time is up." I said, tears flowing down my eyes. Apollo's eyes were same like mine and then suddenly he leaned towards me and did something unexpected, HE KISSED ME! I don't know what to do, I just kissed him back, his arms around my waist while mines around his neck. I pulled back but Apollo kissed me again, I almost melted but tried my best to keep up, I kissed him back again, but this time Apollo moved his head and sucked my neck, I moaned and said "Apollo, no. Please. Don't do it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But-" I was cutted off by Eris "There you are Apollo! Everyone are looking for you- Oh, hello Alyssa." she said, I smiled and said "Hello Lady Eris. If you excuse me, I will be leaving now."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, my mom gave Nico a curfew so I should get going. Have a nice and lovely night milord and milady." I replied and left the "backstage". I went straight to Nico and whispered "I need to go." he looked at me like I am crazy but when he saw the almost hickey, he nodded and said to his family "I'll be back." we left and went outside, he hugged me and said "See you soon, and tell Mylene I miss her." I nodded and said "Tell Apollo I love him and I will see him soon, if I will." he also nodded and then made a portal, I glared at him and said "I can make one you know, idiot!" "I just want to, and your mother wants to talk to you."

"Oh, thank you Omega."

"You're welcome, Ice." he smiled, I smirked and went in the portal.

Unknown POV:

We will see each other soon. Hahahahahahaha... This time I'll make sure you are dead, Rochelle Sanchez. I thought, as I looked at the two new Primordial. I smiled at my own thought. Then suddenly, Omega suddenly tensed when the portal closed, he looked at me, well not exactly, and I and knew that he already sensed me. I smirked and flashed away.

Omega's POV: (N/A: I'll use their code names alreadehh.)

I swear I sensed a powerful god, not a Greek or Roman but more of Egyptian. I tried looking for its aura but the creature is gone. I sighed and thought I need to report this to Lady Chaos later.

Ice's POV:

As I stepped out of the portal, I noticed I was inside the office of my mother, I sighed and waited for my mother.

*20 minutes later of nothing to do but to do stupid stuff*

After 20 minutes of doing stupid stuff, my mother came. "Finally! So what do you want for me mom?"

"Let's sit first, dear." I nodded and waited for my mom to say something"So..." "You will be staying with Nyx and Erebus for the following 13 years, and then you will stay with Pontus and his wife for 12 years, and then you will be with Chronus and Tartarus for 10 years. And you will be with me for 30 years." Mom said, while counting her fingers like she's remembering these things. I tried doing math and then screamed "I'LL BE 78 YEARS OLD MOM!"

"Did I said to you that you will stop aging when you are 15?" mom said, I shook my head and then realization hit me "So... That means that I can change my age after I turned 15?"

"Yes."

"YES!" I exclaimed, I hugged mom and said "What about Percy and Nico?"  
"Percy is with Pontus already, while Nico will be with Chronus and Tartarus by tomorrow." I nodded to her to make sure that I was understanding every single detail mom is saying. I asked her why was I going training with them, and mom said " You will be an assassin, dear. "

Cliffhanger... Sorry guys..I'll see you soon.

Thanks for all of your reviews everyone. Thanks to all for the favorites and the follows. But thanks most of all is for the chance to work with you and listen to your suggestions. Thanks again!

Chaotic Assassin 11


End file.
